<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Your Amusment by Po1ar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353761">For Your Amusment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Po1ar/pseuds/Po1ar'>Po1ar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Amusement Parks, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Horror, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), M/M, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Po1ar/pseuds/Po1ar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a recent college graduate Kaleb is finally beginning his career as an engineer at an Amusement park. It might not be the most desired job but it pays well and seems pretty straight forward. Though it does have its downside, like murderous spits and possible injury and death...Maybe the job won't be as straight forward as it originally seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was starting to drop as Kaleb pulled his car into an emptying parking lot. It was surprisingly was cool for a summer evening, though it was late August so I guess it was not to rare, not that Kaleb minded. This was his first job after graduating from Wisconsin University with a degree in Engineering, being a recent graduate and with the job market being difficult this job was the best he could get at the time. Having to move all the way out to Ohio wasn’t what he had planned though from what he gathered it would be a pretty well-paying job. He was told he would be working on “Rides, Karts, and Animated Mascots”. Kaleb always loved roller coasters so working at an amusement park right out of college was a perfect fit. Though there were some oddities that he noticed, for one he would be part of a team of 5. It wasn’t a problem, but it was rare that engineers would be given specific teams of this size. Not to mention all the odd details in the contract that came along with the job, He wouldn’t even allowed to talk about his job to people outside the company. All that really mattered to him though was that he finally got a job.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of sitting in his car Kaleb decided to get ready to head in, he was still wanted to be early for his first day but not overly eager. As he finally got his things in order loud shots rang out across the parking look. Surprised Kaleb frantically looked around “Were those gunshots!” he said to no one, around the parking lot it was clear that others had heard it too. Kaleb got out of his car quickly made his was to the office where he was to meet his boss. As he made his way across the parking lot people were starting to calm down as they headed to their cars. “Maybe it was one of the rides?” Kaleb thought “Yeah that’s probably it”. The moment Kaleb stepped out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk leading to the buildings he stopped, it felt like he had entered a different world. It felt liked everything was watching him giving him an uneasy feeling, despite the feeling he continued forward. He only passed one more group of people on his way to the office, it seemed like the guests had almost completely cleared out. <br/>Still early for his shift Kaleb got to the office though before he could enter he heard someone calling him. “Kaleb Fehlk?” A tall man was standing about 20 feet down the sidewalk from him “your one of our new night engineers correct?” the man asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.” Kaleb responded unsured if he was supposed to recognize this man. </p>
<p>“K, great, Im one of your crewmates for the nightshift, we’re going to be meeting in the arcade, come on” The man said. Kaleb couldn’t read whether or not he was acting cold or just. “Well get you introduced to the team in there” Without waiting for a response from Kaleb the man walked towards the arcade.<br/>Kaleb didn’t want to look stupid, so he followed him despite the oddities. He caught up to him as he was entering the arcade everything was turned off already except the main lights in the arcade. “Oooh is this the new guy” A voice said as Kaleb and the man entered the room “he’s pretty cute” the voice said not even trying to be subtle. </p>
<p>“Jacob can you go 5 seconds without hitting on a guy” The tall man said</p>
<p>“Nope” the cheery redhead responded leaning against an arcade machine. <br/>This earned him a sigh from the tall man and some chuckles from around the room.</p>
<p>“Well you are right; this is the new guy” he said pushing Kaleb in front of him. “We had a pretty rough day so we’re going to be pretty busy tonight. So ill do the introductions and unfortunately for you Kaleb you’ll be doing a lot of on the clock training. Alright pay attention im only doing this once” </p>
<p>“Alright everyone this is Kaleb Fehlk he going to be serving as an Engineer on the night shifts, he doesn’t have any work experience, but he graduated from Wisconsin. The man snapped to get Kaleb’s attention on him. I’m Edward Fowler, I’m the boss at night, been hear for 8 years so don’t question me I know what im doing.” Fowler pointed a woman across from him “She’s Rachel Lynn, second in charge, If I die, she’s in charge”. Kaleb didn’t know if he was trying to crack a joke or not, Fowler said it without any expression.<br/>“Next up we have Theo Grabow, he’s been he about 4 years so he’s pretty reliable”</p>
<p> Fowler stopped and sighed pointing to the redhead “And lastly that is Jacob Canfield he joined last year. He’s annoying but he gets his work done”. “Just call me Jake, it rolls off the tongue better” Jake said winking at Kaleb make him blush slightly.</p>
<p>“Yeah just best to ignore him, we’ve ran out of complaint forms on him alone.” Fowler said with an annoyed sigh. “Around here all we care about is if you can complete your work. Alright with all the introductions out of the way lets get to work. Rachel you will be with Jake and Kaleb get Kaleb up to speed on how we do things. Theo and I will be monitoring the park for now, with all the issues today we might need to go two and two by the end of the night so learn quick Kaleb” Between Edward and Jacob Kaleb didn’t know who would be on his case more. Edward annoyingly blunt but Jake was obnoxiously…flirtatious<br/>.<br/>“Theo head back to the security room and get started ill join you shortly. You three will be starting at the batting cages should be simple enough for Kaleb, radio me when you’ve finished.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir we’ll get right to it” Rachel said “Lets go boys” She said already walking past Kaleb to the exit. Kaleb followed here out with Jacob behind them “Nice to meet you Kaleb I was worried we wouldn’t be able to get a fifth person but they got you here pretty quick” She said with a friendly smile</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was really looking forward to it so I came as soon as you guys had the opening. So did your previous fifth member quit?” Kaleb asked.</p>
<p>“Um we aren’t allowed to talk about that actually” She said</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, guess I didn’t read that part in the packet I got” Kaleb said rubbing his head</p>
<p>“on no you’re fine, I should be sorry for you that you met Edward in such a bad mood. He’s never been the most pleasant of people, but he really has a stick up his as today” She said mockingly.</p>
<p>“must be nice” He heard Jake said from behind him.</p>
<p>“My god Jake did you seriously make a sex joke already” Rachell said laughing</p>
<p>“I mean you walked right into that one” Jake said </p>
<p>“Yeah you sort of did” Kaleb mumbled.</p>
<p>“Wait seriously! You’re siding with him” She said laughing harder “Oh man that’s great.”</p>
<p>“Hate to cut the fun short but we’re here” Jake said.</p>
<p>“Right, right” Rachell said whipping a tear from her eye. Ok boys this shouldn’t take too long we just got to repair one of the baseball machines it’s probably just jammed.” Rachell looked over at jake “and remember Jake boss said make sure he’s in between us at all times”</p>
<p>“yes mam” Jake said clearly trying not to make another joke “We’ll keep you nice and safe K.” He said with an overly confident pat on Kaleb’s head.</p>
<p>“You’ll get used to him Kaleb” she said with an eye roll and a giggle “He’s just really lonely” She teased as she opened the door to the cages.</p>
<p>“Wait a second that’s not true” as the entered in the cage the two started bickering, making jokes as the worked. “We’ll they’re definitely not boring” Kaleb thought to himself “I think I’ll like it here”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Orientation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaleb is learning a bit more about what his job from Rachel and Jacob, just as he suspected there was a lot he was not told about his new job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey boss we're all done in the cages, what's next" Rachel asked through her radio.</p><p>"Did Kaleb do anything?" he responded</p><p>"Well not really, but this was only a one-person quick fix, so..." She was cut off.</p><p>"it was a yes or no question" the radio went quite for a moment just long enough to be awkward "Well as long as it's done. Theo and I are still confirming that the animatronics are in their correct areas, so for now stand by."</p><p>"What did he say?" Kaleb asked.</p><p>"We aren't supposed to go too far into the park until we know where all the animatronics are" Jacob said cleaning up the tools.</p><p>"Ok but how do you not know where they are, they aren't exactly small" He knew that the had animatronics, from what he saw in the online videos of the park they seemed pretty advanced.</p><p>"Kaleb, you'll find out pretty quick, our animatronics aren't normal." Rachel said.</p><p>"Not normal is an understatement " Jacob said with a laughed "This whole park is fucked up, though since you're not from here I doubt you would know."</p><p>"You mind being more specific?"</p><p>"I guess it wouldn't hurt, not like we can go anywhere yet. You're the elder here Rachel I'll let you talk about it." Jacob sat down on the hard floor as if he was an elementary school student.</p><p>"First of all I'm only a few years older than you two, call me elder again and ill be the most dangerous thing in this park" She said sending a sharp glance at Jacob. "Secondly who said I wanted to go into more detail."</p><p>"Come on, do it for the newbie. I would bet that he has already noticed some oddities." Jacob patted the ground beside him "Take a seat newbie"</p><p>Kaleb reluctantly sat beside him, even if he just met him something seemed off about him. Not necessarily in a threating way, but it seemed like Jacob was a lot more than what was shown.</p><p>"fine, fine" She said giving in to the two. "but only the basics, if you want the whole story, you'll have to look into it on your own time. I don't know your beliefs, or you view of the paranormal, but I find it best to keep an open mind."</p><p>"Uh I guess" Kaleb felt a finger over his mouth.</p><p>"Shhh no talking during story time"</p><p>Kaleb pushed the hand away and looked over at Jacob who just winked and looked back at Rachel.</p><p>"Save the finger play for after work you two" she said snapping her fingers. "So anyway our animatronics tend to move on their own, not just simple movements either. As if on a schedule they start walking around the park, while they are made to be able to walk around it's different at night."</p><p>"That explains why they can't find them" He thought to himself knowing that talking could get him another finger to the mouth.</p><p>"I think we all have just accepted that it some type of paranormal activity, it's definitely not anything that can be explained by mechanic issues. Either way at night they're dangerous, which is why we aren't going any until we know where everything is. The fact that Fowler, Theo, and I are still here should be enough to tell you that when done right we can eliminate that danger "</p><p>"would I be correct to assume then the guy who I'm stepping in for didn't do the job right?" Kaleb asked grabbing Jacobs hand before he could try anything.</p><p>"Sorry we aren't allowed to confirm any assumptions about past employees" she said making the answer to his question clear.</p><p>As if on que Rachels radio came alive "You three pay attention I'm going to send you over to the woods area. We have a few guns not working in the laser tag, then we need you three to do some repairs on the woods coaster."</p><p>"Yes sir we'll get right to it, are we all clear to move?" She asked back</p><p>"mhm the path to the woods is clear for now. Theo and I will be monitoring the path to the woods as well as monitor your area once you get there."</p><p>"Ok we'll head now" She responded, "come on you two let's go we'll fix the guns first that will just be replacing the batteries."</p><p>Kaleb was still thinking about what Rachel just said as the guys got up and followed her lead out of the cages. He suspected his job would have risk based on the strangeness of the contract, but this was a bit much. "There's more isn't there"</p><p>"More what?" She said looking back at him.</p><p>"More about this park, I felt uneasy the second I got in the park"</p><p>"You'll get used to it, eventually we'll have to teach you how to deal with the animatronics but everything else you just learn to deal with everything else." She said</p><p>"Yeah the first few weeks are the worst, but it gets easier after a while" Jacob said. "If you get scared ill let you hold my hand."</p><p>"Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine"</p><p>"Yeah as long as you do what you're told we'll get you through this" Rachel said.</p><p>The park seemed like a void, it was dark and still the only light was from the three of their flashlights. The eerie feeling still hung heavy around them, it felt like the air was trying to squeeze him.</p><p>"We're almost to the laser tag area, shouldn't take more than a few minutes" Rachel said "Kaleb you can change out the batteries so if the boss asks again there won't be an issue." She pulls out a keychain as she walks up to a small building unlocking the large metal door. "Hopefully the day shift put the uncharged guns in here" She said opening it for them "Lets get this done with".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lights on Faces on Bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>on the walk to their next assignment Kaleb learns a bit more about Rachel and Jacobs past and about the blood stained history of their current location in the Amusement Park.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All done back here" Kaleb said placing the last laser gun down on the table.</p><p>"Great let's head on over to our next task" Rachell said stepping out of the room.</p><p>Last out of the room Kaleb locked the door behind him stepping back out into the open air of the park He was hit by the unnerving air once again only now realizing that the feeling had lessened while he was inside the room.</p><p>"Eight minutes…" Rachel stated looking at her watch "…told you it would be quick. The woods are just down the path, the tasks that the boss sent me was mostly going to be on our coaster."</p><p>"Oh you'll probably get to see some of our animatronics once we get there, and with any luck you won't die" Jacob teased.</p><p>"Damn man that's pretty dark." Rachel said even she sounded surprised. Jacob was making it really hard for Kaleb to read his personality. One moment he was flirting the next he was talking about death like it was a joke. "Besides, we have to cross the field to get to the woods area anyway"</p><p>"Oh yeah, we'll almost certainly see something you'll hate as we cross" Jacob said. "Since I made Rachel talk last time, I'll give you the break down for our next few minutes. When we cross the field, we will probably see some of our animatronics wandering about. Oddly enough most of them stay along or close to the tree line or the edges of the field so there's rarely any issues."</p><p>"Standard procedure is pretty simple; all we do is turn off our lights and stay quite until we get across. That's pretty much the first thing you do whenever you see an animatronic around here." Rachel said chiming in.</p><p>"Hey! I said I'd cover this Rachel."</p><p>"ok, ok" She said waving him off.</p><p>Jacob continues, "Anyway, every now and then we get an animatronic who gets a bit curious and will make its way closer to the center of the field. If that happens just do what we tell you, we've got a lot of the animatronic from a variety of places, so they operate differently. We've been able to figure out which actions can deter each animatronic. "</p><p>"You should be getting the book that we put together when you leave tonight. Boss doesn't give them out before new employees start work, we like to keep the secrets of this park closely guarded" Rachel said.</p><p>"That makes sense, I didn't find anything that you two have told me online" Kaleb said, "Are you two both from this area?"</p><p>"Close, I grew up in Cleveland only about an hour drive from here." Rachel said. "I think he's from here though"</p><p>"Yep, I'm a Massillon raised boy. It's similar to Cleveland but less dirty and crime filled." Jacob teased.</p><p>"Meh I would only upset if that wasn't true" She shrugged</p><p>"So then did you have any clue on what it was like here when you started?" Kaleb asked keeping the topic on.</p><p>"Sort of, the history of this area puts the crimes of Cleveland to shame, about 20 years back there was a serial killer how dumped his bodies in the pond across from the park." Rachel said</p><p>"I didn't see any pond on the way here?"</p><p>"Yeah the pond is across from the back of the park, once the bodies were discovered they dug up the road going by it and planted some foliage." She said.</p><p>"Damn…how many were there?" Kaleb asked hesitantly.</p><p>"about 15 people were found I believe" Rachel said with a sigh "and that's not even the worst one."</p><p>"Yeah there was a really bad one back in the 60's, with this town being directly between the cities of Massillon and Canton there used to be a lot of gang crime here." Jacob said chiming in.</p><p>"Hold on Jake, didn't you say Massillon had less crime?" Kaleb said</p><p>"Yeah. We aren't in Massillon though, so technically I'm not wrong. Anyway there was a really bad massacre on this property in the early 60's. Rival gangs from the two cities had a 3 day shoot out on this very field. By the time it was over there were 79 dead from the two gangs, this whole area is like a death pit." Jacob said much less bothered about it than Rachel was.</p><p>"What were they thinking building an amusement park here?" Kaleb asked still processing the numbers.</p><p>"Well I'm not a realtor but I'd assume all that blood would cheapen up the land a bit and the lake body incident were after the park opened" Rachel said. "I think I know what you were originally wondering, and the answer is yes. Almost everyone in the surrounding counties know this place is haunted"</p><p>"But hey the pay is pretty good" Jacob says.</p><p>"Alright if you have any more questions save them for later, were at the field lets got. Remember lights off and if you need to say anything just keep it in a low voice." Rachel said turning off her light and her radio. "wow"</p><p>"What's up Rachel you sound…." Jacob turned his light off and stepped up beside her "…..oh"</p><p>"Is there a problem guys" Kaleb asked doing the same shutting off his light.</p><p>"Hopefully not, it just looks like our animatronics decided to give you a welcoming party."</p><p>With his light now off he stepped up beside the two. "What do you mean" Kaleb looked out to the field; it was dark except for the light from the moon. He couldn't make out much except for a few structures which looked to be obstacles for the laser tag players to use.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen that many at one time, have you? Jacob said</p><p>"Its been a while since there's been this many, I don't think I've seen this many since before you were here" Rachel said.</p><p>Kaleb squinted trying to get his eyes to adjust faster so he could see what they had spotted. "You're still not seeing it huh?" Jacob said stepping close to him "You see all those little lights in the distance" He pointed to an area that had about 6 lights. "Each one of those lights is on a face, and each of those faces are on a body."</p><p>Kaleb couldn't tell where he was pointing but the words themselves were enough of a guide. "So each one of those lights is one of our animatronics?" Now knowing what to look for he could count at least 8 of them scattered around the field.</p><p>"Yep, usually there's about 2-3 around the field at any given time on at night, seeing 5 at once is a busy night." Jacob said. "Hey Rachel, looks like there's one on the path"</p><p>"Yeah, I see, lets wait here for now while I tell the boss what's going on. Odds are that it will move on in a few minutes but ill let him know anyway." Rachell says turning her radio on and walking back along the path. "You two stay here and keep you lights off."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From here on out I will just refer to Jacob as Jake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>